AceStriker12
is the 12th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary As Hamon FC team celebrating their victory, a most powerful leader of Four Horsemen known as Soccer Slayer, Captain Kataktis, targets all national and international soccer teams' Mokushenergy! Miyuki and Ryoma tried to attack him, but he easily blocks their efforts! Until they meets the mysterious AceStriker known as Silver Striker! Can they defeat him or will be killed with one last arrow? Synopsis The 'Soccer Slayer' is a codename by Captain Kataktis, the powerful leader of Four Horsemen who has absorbed all the players' Mokushenergy, is summoned by Lord Azazel for Cybergeddon after the three followers failed to defeating AceStrikers. Polemos explains that AceStriker are far stronger than they have and begging Kataktis to defeats them. Kataktis learns that the current strongest AceStrikers lies somewhere in Goseigahara. Meanwhile, while the Hamon FC team celebrating their victory over Seien Gamma, Miyuki just follows Hakuto, who had been thinking over his beloved brother, Gear, who's presumably died at the hands of Azazel. In a trip through the Cosmo Dome's route, they arriving at Gosei Shrine, where Hakuto shows a proof to make Japan National Team a strongest team in FIFA World Cup. Ryoma has just arrived in his worries and asks Hakuto about who's Gear. He said that Azazel killed his brother presumably because he refuse to locating the robots since they successfully obtained the Chalice of Glory. There, Kataktis appears before them, showing a particular hatred towards Hawk concerning King Rodimus, and completely overwhelms Miyuki, capturing her by elite army Catastrophes. He summons the Royal Haisha monster Niflheim to takes down Ryoma, who is about to be perished. Hakuto attacks Kataktis, having sought out him to avenge his precious brother, but even he is outmatched by Kataktis' strength. Just then, the mysterious silver AceStriker arrives and rescues Miyuki from Catastrophes. Ryoma managed to suplex Niflheim and rushes to the silver AceStriker's aid, saying they need to work together as fellow gladiator. Miyuki, charging up her Saint Gauge to the second slot, combines her pom-pom with the Magenta Cosmo Crest and performs her new attack, Merry Happy-Go-Round!, forcing Niflheim to shields Kataktis until is overpowered. As the rest of AceStrikers come to their aids, They finally purifying Niflheim. After Hawk convinces Kataktis to leave, stating that defeating him would not be Azazel's wish, the mysterious AceStriker reveals himself as Silver Striker, saying that he received his unique powers from his master Gear. After Kataktis lost to Silver Striker and retreats, everyone wondering who's Silver Striker anywhere. Whilst Hawk blames himself for all the misfortune that has happened, Miyuki gives him some encouragement, stating her gratitude for being able to become the AceStriker. After Hawk giving a thanks for helping overcome his sadness and leave, Rinsho comes to asks if Miyuki still loved someone despite his lost to Ryoma. When Miyuki say not it all, Rinsho then hugs Miyuki passionately, saying that he glad to have Miyuki with him, much to Ryoma's dismay. Major Events *Captain Kataktis made his first actual appearance since he and his following horsemen were in episode 1. *This marks the first time that Royal Haisha monster appears with much stronger than any other Haisha can do. *Silver Strike made mysteriously appearance for the first time, but did not specify the owner's identity. *Merry Striker charged her Saint Gauge to the second slot and perform her secondary attack Happy-Go-Round for the first time. *Gear, who was revealed to be Hawk's late older brother, is mentioned for the first time. *It was revealed that Gear was Silver Striker's master and have been trained him to become the sixth AceStriker before Lord Azazel killed him. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Captain Kataktis *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Niflheim Secondary Characters *Hamon FC members *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Rinsho Gamo *''Gear'' (flashback) *Silver Striker Trivia *No second round of mecha robot battle during this episode. *This episode marks to the end of the first arc. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime